Do you Believe in Magic?
by QueenSwan89
Summary: Was written to be a one shot for proudlesbian but received good feedback. Regina is pregnant and she and Emma are living their lives with complications. The prompt was to have Regina telling Emma she was pregnant. Established Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Regina fell to the floor in the bathroom, unable to make it to the toilet without doing so, and her stomach churned, pouring out all the contents of the breakfast she had made herself. After she was certain her body had expelled everything it wanted to, she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She stood in front of the mirror and took her temperature. It was normal. She brushed her teeth and checked that her outfit for the day didn't have any of her illness on it. When she was certain she was fine, she put a pair of black pumps on and headed downstairs.

She was relieved that Emma and Henry had already left for work and school, respectively. She didn't need anyone, her love or her son, to witness weakness in her. She headed to Granny's for her usual coffee, when she got there she was greeted by Ruby, far too overwhelmingly for so early in the morning.

"Madame Mayor, great to see you! You just missed Emma."

"Seeing as we live together, I'm assuming I would know when she left for coffee, thank you."

"Right. What can I get you this morning?"

"My usual," she started, seeing the pastry display. "And a bear claw."

"Emma didn't get hers this morning, that's sweet of you to pick one up for her," the other brunette said with a smile on her vibrantly red lips.

"Actually, make it two, dear. Thank you."

Regina left the diner with her bag and coffee in hand and headed to see the Sheriff. As she walked down the hall to her fiancés office, she saw the blonde stand to greet her.

"Morning, sweetie," Emma greeted her, kissing her on the cheek. "You're here early, something up?"

"No, dear, I just brought breakfast."

"Thanks! I didn't get my bear—um muffin this morning."

"You're not fooling anyone, Emma. I know you get a bear claw everyday."

"Oh, ok. What healthy thing do I have to eat today for punishment?"

Regina handed the bag to her blonde and raised her hip to sit on the desk in front of Emma's chair, to which Emma was slowly walking while looking in the take out bag.

"You did not get me a bear claw, Regina that's so sweet, thanks." Emma smiled and looked like no one had ever done anything kinder for her.

"It's just a calorie laden pastry, nothing to get emotional over, dear."

"This is like, a mountain for you."

"Yeah, shut up and give me mine."

"You got one for yourself?"

"Yes, now get me a napkin and give it to me."

"Are you joking?"

"I'm quite serious, now would you like to continue starving me, or feed me?"

Emma handed Regina one of the bear claws on a napkin. She watched wearily as Regina enjoyed the bear claw slowly and far too much for the brunette's general behavior.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to eat yours, dear?"

"I'm just still really surprised."

"Maybe I just want to enjoy something that you like, for a minute, before I go back to being really strict, ok? Leave me alone about it."

"Hey, Regina, I had an idea for the wedding."

"What's that?"

"How about you come up with some bridesmaids?"

"Seriously, Emma? Again? Nobody wants to be my bridesmaids. I don't have friends here."

"What about Ruby?"

"She's one of yours."

"Yeah, we could have Ruby for you and my mom for me and that could be enough."

"If you want to permit her to stand on my side, that would be fine."

"Come on, Regina, I think it would be nice if you asked her, she'd feel honored, I think."

Regina looked pointedly at Emma. "Fine. But if she's standing up for me, there will be no dresses that look anything like what she would normally wear."

"I don't think she expected there to be if she was standing on my side."

"Good."

"I think that you should ask Tink, too."

Regina did a double take at Emma. "If I had two, who else would you have?"

"I think I'm going to have Hook stand up with me. He's become one of our closest friends since he helped us save Henry."

"Ok. I'll ask Tinkerbell."

"I know you don't really acknowledge it, but we all know you guys are friends."

"Ok, well, I'm going to go." Before Regina could walk out of the office, her body was expelling her coffee and pastry into Emma's garbage can. Emma was leaning over her, holding her hair away from her face.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just think maybe I shouldn't have had that massive amount of sugar for breakfast."

"Ok," Emma said, eyeing her wearily. She handed the brunette a napkin and some mouthwash.

"You keep mouthwash in your office?"

"Never know when you're going to get caught talking to someone."

"Ok, dear. I'll see you later."

Regina pulled her phone out on her way to the store. She began counting days in her head. She kept counting to 44. 44 days since her last period. But no, it was impossible, Emma was her only partner since Graham and obviously they didn't have the proper chromosomes to impregnate anyone. Just for reassurances, Regina went into the store to buy a pregnancy test. She realized that it wasn't something she wanted anyone to see her doing, so she left the store, thinking of plan B.

She walked to the diner and approached Ruby.

"Hey, Red, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Madame Mayor, and you."

"Regina, please. You can call me Regina. I'm well. Emma and I were thinking, and I would be honored if you would oblige, maybe standing on my side as my bridesmaid, instead of hers? Not many in this town like me, and you've been supportive of us as a couple, and I appreciate that."

Ruby looked shocked, and smiled. "Sure, I would be honored, Regina. Thanks."

"And, now I need a favor, though, that's not why I asked you to be my bridesmaid, truly."

"What's the favor?"

"I need discretion. Can you take a break?"

"Ok." She walked to the back, Regina assumed to tell Granny she was taking a break. When she came out the women walked out of the diner. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to buy me a multipack of pregnancy tests."

"Regina!"

"No, I haven't cheated on Emma. She's the only person I've been with since Graham, and I don't think this is possible, but I'm having the symptoms and just want to rule it out."

"Ok. Sure, I can do that."

Pleasantly enough, for Regina, the other brunette was quick and discrete, delivering to her a small box with three tests. When the leggy, younger brunette didn't leave immediately after doing so, Regina looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"I know this is weird for you, but do you want someone to go with you, I mean to be with you when you take it?"

Regina felt touched and realized suddenly that she didn't want to be alone when she did this. She found her voice and smiled at Red. "Sure, that would be great."

She called her office and told her secretary she wouldn't be in today and to push everything back until the next day for her. She and Red went to the manor and walked up to the master bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and read the instructions on how to use the test while the other woman waited on her and Emma's bed.

Regina came out of the bathroom and set the test upside down on the dresser and sat next to Red on top of the plush mattress. After a couple of minutes, Red stood to check the test for Regina.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose I have to be." The younger woman brought the test back to where Regina was sitting and flipped it over.

"You're pregnant."

"How is this possible? I swear I haven't been with anyone but Emma."

"You guys have true love, I've seen stranger things, you know?"

"I hope Emma believes me."

"She'd be stupid not to, and I'll kick her butt into shape for you if she doesn't."

Regina smiled, warmed by the hormones and the sweetness of this woman she had never spared kindness to before. "I have to say, I'm very nervous."

"You don't seem like the nervous type, come on, relax, you'll need to learn how to if you're going to take care of your baby in there, they don't like nerves." The younger woman pulled Regina down so the women were laying on the bed next to each other, talking, their feet dangling off at the end and Ruby with the pregnancy test in her hand. They must have dozed off because the next thing Regina saw was Emma's angry face over hers.

"What the hell, Regina? I ask you make nice and you bed my friend?" Emma said.

Regina looked around and saw that; indeed, the younger brunette was still there, always just waking up. "I'm sorry, dear, we were talking and must have fallen asleep."

"What were you talking about?" Emma asked, when she glanced at Ruby, who was running her hand across her forehead, and her eyes got big when she saw the pregnancy test grasped with crimson fingertips. "Ruby! Are you pregnant?" Emma exclaimed. Ruby looked to Regina and saw the older woman's eyes practically beg her not to give it away.

"Yeah, Em. Regina was providing console."

"Oh, well, ok."

They got Ruby headed out and Emma and Regina went to the kitchen to begin dinner. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist from behind, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for being there for her today, babe."

"Sure, it was nice, actually. She's a sweet girl."

"I love you, you know that."

"Yes, and I love you. I was actually thinking today, about the wedding."

"Yeah?"

"We should move it up. Get married next month."

"Why so soon? What's the rush, I mean? We have forever to be together, why not just have it when we planned it?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I'm listening."

"I want to make sure I can fit into my dress."

"Do you plan on gaining a bunch of weight?"

"Sort of."

"I'm going to need a little more, here."

"I didn't want to tell you, yet, but it seems I have a hard time keeping things from you."

"Should I sit down, Regina?"

"Maybe so." The two women moved to the barstools at the island and sat facing each other. Regina instinctively put her palm to her stomach and Emma didn't miss the action. "Emma, I'm pregnant."

Emma stood up and jerk away from Regina. "What the fuck, Regina? Who's the father? I swear to god I'll kill him!" After a moment of the blonde screaming, her voice faltered and she looked at Regina. "How could you do this to me? To us?"

"Emma, please," Regina started, standing up and walking to the blonde. She put her hands on Emma's shoulders and rubbed them. "I know it seems impossible, but you're the only one I've been with. You and Graham, and he was obviously a long time ago. I haven't been with anyone else in this world, Emma."

"Do you swear it, Regina?"

"Haven't we promised to always be faithful and honest with each other? Emma, I would never again lie to you, and I would never hurt you that way. I love you so much, and this baby, it's a baby made from True Love, just like you. That means so much to me Emma, that you've given me not one, but two children to love, and you've given me yourself, and it's more than I could ever have thought to ask for."

"Ok, I believe you. I believe in us enough to believe that its true. How far along, do you think?"

"Do you remember the night I asked you to marry me?"

"How could I forget?"

"I think that was the night."

"That's going to be quite a story to tell."

"Ours always are, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but I've gotten so much love and feedback that I thought I might write some more. Once I see if people keep wanting to read it, I'll decide if I should keep going. Let me know if you like it by reviewing! Thanks!**

When Regina and Emma woke the next day, Regina padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth, but when she was scrubbing her tongue, she brushed her toothbrush too far against her tongue and it triggered her now more powerful gag reflex. She spent several minutes discharging everything in her stomach into the toilet. Emma had rushed in to help, but the brunette shooed her away. Emma didn't need to see the less attractive parts of her. After Regina had brushed her teeth again, she walked into the bedroom and began dressing.

"Emma, I meant to tell you, I made an appointment with Dr. Whale today, do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I hope so, dear. But, I'm not going to not do anything about it, I need to see _someone _about the baby, I still need prenatal care."

"Ok."

On their drive to the hospital Emma leaned over to Regina and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine with moving the wedding date up, babe. It just means you're sooner my wife," Emma said.

"Thank you, Emma."

"We need to tell everyone so we can get the preparations started."

"Oh, you mean I get to be included in the wedding planning now?"

"Nope, Regina, not at all. If anything, you get even less say. No stressing out the baby."

"Whatever you say, dear."

Dr. Whale made the promise to be discrete with their information.

The women and their friends had managed to pull together a wedding a mere four weeks later, putting Regina in her tenth week of pregnancy. The women were getting ready in separate rooms of the house. The back porch leading into the backward was where they would each be exiting the house and walking down the white satin runner Regina had selected after kissing Emma into submission of allowing her to help with the plans.

Regina had chosen a long ivory gown made of satin and lace. The gown had an emerald green sash that matched Emma's eyes that tugged just over Regina's miniscule baby bump. The train on the gown was very Regina-like. It was a mermaid style dress, tight against her body until just below her knees and the train led just a foot off the back of the dress. Her hair was pulled into an updo, clearing her face and allowing her beautiful features to be fully enjoyed. The front covered just above her breasts in satin and all the way up to her neck in lace, with long sleeves of lace. Her back was exposed with a rounded dip until just above the small of her back.

Emma had chosen a mid-thigh length dress, never having been one for long dresses. The dress was white charmeuse and from the hips down had a feathered skirt. Emma had her hair woven into a braided crown, compliments of Ruby. Her shoes were white satin, the exact same stilettos that Regina was wearing.

Snow entered the room Emma was in and gasped. "Emma, you look so beautiful."

Emma blushed. "Thanks, mom. Do you think Regina will like it?"

"I have no doubt that she will, Emma. She won't be able to keep her eyes off of you."

"Have you seen her?"

"I have not."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Certainly. What would you like, sweetie?"

"Will you get dad and bring him back here?"

Snow nodded and headed off to find David. Emma heard another knock and permitted entry. It was Hook. He had cleaned up nicely, in a suit and a prosthetic hand instead of his hook. His face was shaved and it looked like someone put gel in his hair.

"You look dazzling, Swan."

"You look quite dapper, Killian Jones."

"Well, well, look who is getting her vocabulary from her wife."

"My almost wife."

"Does that mean I still have a chance?"

"Not in any realm, my friend."

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by Snow and David entering.

"Emma, you look so beautiful," David breathed.

Emma blushed, for some reason her father saying it made her feel shier than when Hook had said it. She smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course. Your mom said you needed me?"

"You and Regina, you've gotten fairly close, yes?"

"I suppose so, we're friends, yes."

"I was thinking mom could walk me down the aisle, and maybe you could walk with Regina, so she doesn't have to walk alone."

He looked taken aback, but not in an upset way, just in a surprised way. "Sure, I'll offer it to her, we'll see what she thinks. I'll be back in a few."

David walked to the room at the other end of the hallway and knocked on the door, surprised to hear giggles coming from inside.

"Come in," Regina's voice called.

He opened the door to see Tinkerbell and Ruby sitting on the couch and Regina was sitting in front of a vanity that had been temporarily moved to the study.

"David," Regina said, smiling. "What's going on?"

"Can I speak with you, alone?"

"Certainly. Ladies?" Ruby and Tink got up and walked out. "What can I do for you, David?" Regina smiled. It wasn't one of the cocksure smiles he had grown used to in the years of the curse; it wasn't the devious one he had seen on the queen's face so much. It was a happy, genuine smile that he had seen frequently since they had gotten back from Neverland. They had bonded over their past in a strange way that no one would have expected, since they were basically both sold to Kings, just in different ways.

"You'll be my daughter-in-law, soon."

"Yes. Though when you put it that way it really does seem strange, since I'm older than you."

"Not very much."

"No, not very much." She looked at him expectantly.

"I wanted to offer to walk you down the aisle."

It was Regina's turn to look taken aback. "What about Emma?"

"Snow."

Regina's eyes filled with tears. "I would love that, David, thank you." She stood to hug him.

"Regina, you look very beautiful, Emma's a lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky one. I still have doubts that I deserve this, but who am I to deny what she wants?"

David kissed her forehead. You ready to get the show on the road?" Regina nodded.

Regina was so pleased to have a family, the family she had always wanted. Henry and Emma were her life; she was going to have another baby with Emma. David was like a brother to her, and Snow was, well, she was still the woman who destroyed Regina's life, but she had also given Emma to her, so it was almost forgivable. Regina heard the music that they had chosen begin to play and knew Emma would be walking down the aisle soon, and she would soon follow.

* * *

**Regina's dress motivation-**just remove the spaces

item/New-Fashion-Sheer- Neckline-White-Open-Back-Appliques-Lace-Mermaid-Wedding-Dresses-

**Emma's dress motivation**-just remove the spaces

**http: Product_Ruched-Charmeuse-Gown-with-Tiered-Feathered-Skirt-D3586_ Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Silhouette-Short**


	3. Chapter 3-The Honeymoon

Staring at Emma in her short gown made Regina smile. She wouldn't have expected anything different from the blonde and thought she looked especially attractive. Her pregnancy hormones were already exploding through her and she wanted the blonde more than she ever had before. She saw Emma take in Regina's appearance and they smiled at each other.

Emma had never seen someone hold the attention of a room quite the way Regina could, and maybe it was the former queen thing, but Emma thought that it really was just that the woman had so much beauty that people couldn't help but stare. Henry, who was standing beside Emma with the rings, leaned into her and whispered.

"Mom is so beautiful, isn't she?"

"The most beautiful of all, kid." She smiled again at her bride; she couldn't believe the luck she was having.

Regina reached the end of the aisle and took Emma's hands in her own. The women had skipped the tradition of being asked who gives them away; neither of them felt anyone had enough say over who they were marrying. Archie was officiating. When it came time for vows, the women said the same vows that millions of people have said before, neither wanting to spend the moment in tears at what the other said. Small tears did form in each woman's eyes, though, tears of happiness, pride, joy, things neither of them thought they would feel in this situation.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride," Archie closed. Emma closed the space between her and Regina, putting one hand on the small of Regina's back and one on the back of her neck she bent Regina backwards at the waist and kissed her while she was bent before pulling her back into a standing position. Regina lightly swatted Emma's arm, smiling, while the crowd roared with laughter and clapped. The clasped hands and walked back up the aisle toward the house for pictures.

"When is the photographer going to be ready?" Emma asked Regina.

"I don't know, fifteen minutes, maybe?"

"Good, I have enough time."

"Time for what?" Regina asked, but Emma started pulling her to the bedroom.

"Well, I know how I felt when I was pregnant, and I see that lustful look in your eyes, so we're going to take care of you before we go back." Regina blushed.

"With all of these people here?"

"Oh, no one will know, just come on!" Emma replied, pulling Regina toward the bed, shutting the door behind her. She pushed Regina to the edge of the bed, so just her bottom was against it. She kicked off her heels and knelt down, not caring what it made her knees look like. Moving her hands under Regina's dress, she pushed it as far up as it would let her, which was just at the hips, so she wouldn't be doing as much as she usually would. Still, she moved one hand between Regina's thighs and stood to kiss her newly named wife.

"I love you Mrs. Swan-Mills."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Swan-Mills," Regina whispered back to her, gasping as Emma slid one finger inside of her. Emma pumped the finger and Regina spread her legs as far as she could, which just only about shoulder width apart. Emma kissed Regina a couple moments longer before kneeling back down, adding a finger to pump inside of the other woman, and moving her mouth over Regina's swollen clit. She flicked the bud profusely with the tip of her tongue before lapping at it with the flat of her tongue. Her fingers still pumping and curling, Regina started to tense and shake. Emma sucked hard on the clit while moving her tongue in circles on it and curled the tips of her fingers in toward the special spot of Regina's. Regina moaned and shook her release, and Emma used her tongue to clean most of Regina, and then went to the bathroom to get tissue, finishing by wiping her off well. She licked her own fingers clean, then washed her hands and her mouth while Regina tried to regain the balance and strength in her legs. When Emma was finished in the bathroom, she straightened Regina's dress, took her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom.

"Thank you, dear, I'll get you back, tonight."

"It's not necessary, but I know you will."

The women enjoyed their wedding, everyone was so graceful and sweet, even the people who were still on the fence about them. Too soon, it was over and they were saying goodbye to Henry and sending him off with his grandparents. Snow had promised that she and Ruby would come back to the house to clean up the next day since Regina and Emma were leaving that night for their honeymoon. They were taking ten days in the Bahamas, both wanting to relax and swim and enjoy the constant sun without the cover of clouds.

Regina and Emma did nothing the first three days of their honeymoon but stay in their resort suite making love, over and over, resting, eating and then starting it all over again. By time the morning came of day four, Regina moaned as she got out of bed. Morning sickness had mostly been kind to her since the week before the wedding, as long as she ate soda crackers before she got out of bed, she usually didn't vomit. Still, on this day she was not feeling attractive, and when Emma tried to wake her by kissing down her body, she just shoved the blonde away.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"Yes. I just don't feel like sex right now."

"Ok. You always feel like sex. What's wrong?"

Regina sighed. "Nothing, Emma. I just don't want to have sex right now. My stomach is all funny feeling and I have to pee already. This is ridiculous, I'm not even three full months along and I already have to pee _all_ the time. Why couldn't _you_ be the one to get pregnant?"

Emma chuckled. "I know it sucks, babe, but the worst is almost over. Months four through seven are pretty easy, besides the peeing a lot. Besides, you know you wanted to be pregnant, so don't give me that crap. Hey, what's wrong with your stomach?"

"I don't know, it feels funny, like I ate a bunch of food and I'm bloated, but I didn't. And it feels like cramping almost." Emma roared with laughter. Regina glared. "What could possibly be so funny?"

"That's pregnancy gas, babe. It happens, and _that_ will get worse over the next six months."

Regina rolled her eyes and went in to the bathroom, coming out a moment later after washing her hands and brushing her teeth. They spent the day shopping at tourist areas, Emma wanting to have a lot of stuff to bring Henry since they didn't bring him on vacation with them.

The next couple of days they lounged on the beach. It was a slow time of year for tourism, because it was summer and generally warm everywhere anyway. Regina had to help slather loads of sunscreen onto Emma's pale skin, whereas she didn't need it, using tanning oil instead to darken her already tan complexion. Each day, when the hottest part of day came, Emma told Regina they should go inside, Regina shouldn't be out in the heat as bad as it was. Regina would huff and act annoyed, but both women knew that she loved how much Emma doted on her.

Their second to last day, Emma spent the day in the bathroom sick all day. Regina, who had eaten crackers that morning before leaving bed, didn't feel morning sickness at all, so she held back Emma's hair for her each time she was getting sick. Emma moaned, her head in Regina's lap.

"Why am I getting sick? I didn't eat anything funny."

"I have a theory."

"Ok?"

"Well, I feel completely fine today, not sick at all, I was thinking maybe our connection was making you have morning sickness instead of me."

"What? No! That isn't any fair. I had Henry, I don't need two bouts of morning sickness. It's your turn," Emma whined.

"I know, but at least it shouldn't last long. We'll have you eat some soda crackers in the morning, alright, dear?"

Regina helped Emma off the floor and walked her over to the bed. Emma laid down on her side, resting her face on her palm. Regina slid behind her, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist, hooking one leg over the hip in front of her. She hummed their wedding song to get Emma asleep.

When they woke the next morning, Regina got out of bed despite Emma's protests and brushed her teeth and peed. She brought back a glass of water and some soda crackers for them to share. She didn't feel nauseous, but the uncomfortable feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach told her that Emma was feeling it. Emma ate the crackers slowly, sipping water occasionally. After several minutes, she felt her stomach settle down.

"I wish I had soda crackers when I was in jail. That would have been awesome. This was amazing, I feel all better now."

"_All_ better?" Regina asked, snaking a hand up Emma's bare leg. Emma nodded, moving herself onto Regina, kissing her wife on her full lips and moved herself so she was laying on top of Regina, but still half on the bed so she didn't put too much weight on the pregnant brunette. "Make love to me again, before we go home?"

"Of course, anytime you ask, Regina." And they did.

* * *

**There is a lot I'm not detailing here, because my story Until the End of Forever is my second baby, my sequel to Neverland Connection, and I don't want to take away from that story, which will have a few of the same type of storylines. However, feel free to read that one! **


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Reality

**Ok guys, I'm deviating a little bit from something that happened in the first season. I think you will all catch on eventually to what I'm changing. Hope you still like the story!**

* * *

When they got back from their Honeymoon Regina had just days to go in her first trimester and both women were feeling much better. They had dinner with her parents when they went to pick up Henry. Sitting around the table the family talked about their time apart from each other.

"Henry dear, what did you do with your grandparents while we were away?"

"Grandpa worked with me on sword fighting some more, I'm really good at it now. And uh, we went horseback riding some more. I'm not really getting better at that, though."

"Hey kid, that sounds fun. What else did you do?"

"Nothing really. Grandma made me study everyday even though it's summer. Grandpa tried to get me to go running with him but it was boring. I drew a lot though! I can't wait to show you guys my pictures."

"Nicely done, Snow." Regina looked at her mother-in-law with a level smile that showed her appreciation. After too long of a second her gaze flickered to David. "How long did he run with you?"

"Not even half a mile, kid couldn't stop telling me how boring it was and asking what the point was so I just brought him back and ran alone," David replied.

"Where do you run?"

"Varies I guess. I run on the beach in the summer and usually go swimming after, in the winter I stick to the roads."

"Emma's a night runner, I'm a morning runner, usually before they even get up."

"Yeah, me too. I like to get my run in before I have to work otherwise I'm too tired by the end of the day."

"You guys should go running together sometime," Emma interjected.

"I wouldn't want to—"

"I don't—"

David and Regina both gave out a light laugh.

"Please, Regina, go ahead."

"I was just going to say that I don't think I could keep up with you. I'm a slow and steady jogger, take in the view, type of person."

"I was going to tell you that I wouldn't want to interrupt your run. I know a lot of people run to think."

"It's just my favorite way to not think, actually."

"Then maybe we should run together, give it a shot."

Regina nodded and got caught up in the conversation Henry was now having with his blonde mother. Snow looked at Charming with an amused expression, wondering why it was so much simpler for him to get along with their daughter's wife than it was for her.

When the were saying their goodbyes Regina and David made plans to meet at 5 in the morning for their run and Snow and Emma made plans for lunch. The family was on their way home and the women were pleased that Henry fell asleep as quickly as he did that night. It had been an exhausting trip back and neither of them was ready to deal with energy tonight.

The next morning David met Regina at her door. He asked if she had a bathing suit and she gave him a stern look before taking off in front of him. The two easily fell into a matched pace and jogged to the beach in no time, running along the shore. The humidity was picking up and Regina, running at a hotter temperature as it was, stopped on one of the pieces of driftwood that would easily act as a bench. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and David handed her a bottle of water. She smiled, taking the bottle from him and sipping from it as he sat down next to her.

"You got over it quickly."

"What do you mean, Regina?"

"You got over it much more quickly than Snow. I mean, you forgave me and sometimes I think that what was done to you was much worse than what was done to her."

"It's not a big deal, Regina. Everything is in the past. You make Emma happy and that's what matters to me. Emma is this beautiful, loveable woman in need of people that show her she is wanted and you do that for her. That's important to me."

Regina nodded at his words and smiled. She placed her hand on his forearm gently. "I appreciate that. You really are quite charming, you must be where Emma gets it from."

He chuckled and stood. He pulled off his shirt and sweatpants to reveal swimming trunks. His socks and shoes soon followed as he ran up the little bit of sand between them and the water. He slipped into the water, cooling himself down. Regina shook her head at him and smiled. She could see where her wife got the wild spirit and easy-going personality; it was something she always admired in her love. She sat there and watched David swim, tempted to jump in herself but she didn't have a change of clothes.

Instead she waited and thought to herself about when they would tell Emma's parents and Henry about the pregnancy. She didn't want to too soon, she was worried about how much good had come to her lately and she didn't want to jinx it. Her thoughts carried her far while she didn't realize the time that was passing.

"Hey, you alright?" David's voice jarred her back to the present.

"Of course, dear. Ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's getting too hot to run much longer." He began pulling on his previously discarded clothes and the pair ran back to the Mifflin house and agreed to the same time on Wednesday before Charming left for his own home.

Emma joined Regina in the shower after she heard the water turn on. She stood behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around the small waist in front of her and let her palms settle on the very small bump that was beginning to form. She slowly kissed the back of Regina's shoulder and reveled in the soft gasp the contact caused.

"Hey sweetie, maybe you should go into work late today."

"I'm sorry, Emma, I really can't. I have too much to catch up on, we were gone for way too long as it was. I need to keep up with everything if I'm going to be able to take the kind of maternity leave I would like."

"Oh fine," Emma grumbled. "Why do you always have to be so sensible?"

"Well, we both know that from the beginning I've always had to tell you to do your job, I however, have no problem getting to work." Emma glared at Regina at that remark as Regina stepped out of her arms and out of the shower. "Finish up quickly dear, I'll make breakfast before I go."

The two women sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Emma couldn't place her finger on what was different about her wife. Something seemed off and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Did you have a good run with my dad?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. David is a good running partner."

"You know, most people who get married call their spouse's parents mom and dad, too."

Regina looked at her wife with an expression full of disdain. "No, dear, your father is far too boyish and don't even get me started on reasons I'll never call _Snow_ mom."

"Hey, I was just kidding." The blonde paused for a moment, contemplating. "Boyish?"

"I'm sorry. I actually like your father, when he isn't spouting annoying things about always finding Snow and good always winning. I didn't want to say anything crueler than that."

"How is calling him boyish cruel?"

"He's young, like you, but kind of whipped by Snow and that's boyish to me, sorry."

"Um, right, ok." Emma's voice was heavy with smarm.

"Anyway dear, I do have to be going to work. Have a good lunch with your mother. I'll see you tonight."

Tuesday passed easily with the two women going to an appointment for the baby. Everything showed up fine and they got an ultrasound picture that Regina framed and kept looking at throughout the rest of her workday. They decided to tell Henry that night. Regina was just about to start her second trimester and they felt confident enough that Henry would be ok with it.

When Henry got home from his friend's house late that night, Regina and Emma asked him if he could please sit down with them in the dining room. He looked at them hesitantly, switching his glance back and forth from chocolate eyes to sea green eyes. Emma just nodded at a chair and he sat.

"Dear, you know Emma and I have been doing really well together?"

"Yeah, what's the point? Are you having issues now?"

"No, kid, we're not. Marriage was an awesome decision for us to make. But there are going to be some changes around here. Your mom has some really special news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm…" she started. She took Emma's hand in her own to display a united front and then continued. "Henry, Emma and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

Henry looked at Emma. "You know, I know I'm still young, but you gave me the sex talk when I walked in on you guys and I'm pretty sure you said that a woman can't get a woman pregnant."

"You gave him the sex talk? Emma, _what_ were you thinking?" Regina gritted out.

"One, Regina seriously not now, and two, Henry that's ordinary women. But your mom and I both have magic so special things can happen with us that don't happen to other people."

"Uh, ok. Well, I guess congratulations then."

"Henry dear, what's wrong? This is really good news. We promise that it won't change anything other than there being another person in the house."

"I…well, see Emma _has_ to love me and the baby the same because she was part of making both of us, but what if you decide you love the baby more because it's actually related to you?" Regina gasped at Henry's question. She looked to Emma who in turn got up and left the two of them alone. Regina walked over so she was sitting close to Henry and turned to face him.

"Sweetheart, do _not_ think like that. You are my best boy, Henry. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Just think how special our relationship will get to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I chose to adopt you when it was just me to do all the work. I had ten years of not sharing your love with anyone else, just you and me. The baby will have you, Emma and me to divide love between, and I'll never have the time with this baby that I had with you when you were little. It doesn't mean I won't love this baby with everything in me, because I will. But, Henry, we get to be best friends, right? That's what we were for almost ten years."

"So you won't love your new baby better?"

"Oh Henry, I could never love anyone better than I love you."

Henry smiled widely looking so much like his blonde mother in that moment. "Cool. Then I'm really happy for you, mom."

"Thanks dear. Now go up to bed. Just because it's summer doesn't mean you get to sleep in until noon."

"Alright, love you, goodnight mom."

After Emma tucked Henry in she headed to the bedroom where Regina was laying in a short silk nightie. She was on top of the sheets and comforter because the heat was so bad and their air conditioner didn't cool their bedroom down the way it did the rest of the house. Emma's eyes glazed over and she pulled off her clothes so she was in her bra and panties. She crawled onto the bed so she was hovering over Regina. Leaning down pink lips met full, sweet ones.

"You can't kiss your way out of this one, Emma."

"Out of what?"

"Giving the sex talk to our son without my knowledge. He's not even old enough to have sex! That was absolutely not ok."

"Does that mean I need to be punished?" Emma asked in a teasing and seductive voice.

"Yes, but not in the way you'd like, dear. Have a good night." Regina kissed Emma easily and quickly before pushing her off and turning onto her side. She felt Emma's chest against her back and a pale arm snaked its way over her waist, the hand holding her baby bump. She knew Emma wouldn't be mad at her for withholding sex.

Regina got up early to prepare for her run with David. Her hair was getting long now and was difficult, when running, to keep down. She pulled it into a short ponytail, using bobby pins to put the stray short hairs up. She thought for a second, then pulled open her second drawer in the closet, revealing a few bathing suits. She chose her most modest one, which still wasn't modest enough. The top was like a string bikini but the band that went around her ribs was long, ending at the bottom of her ribs. The bottom looked just like a pair of bikini brief underwear, both pieces black in color. She walked back into the bedroom from the closet and was greeted with sea green eyes looking at her.

"Why are you putting on a bikini for a 5 am run?"

Regina shrugged. "Your dad had a bathing suit Monday and swam after our run to the beach. It's been really hot this summer and I was just thinking it might be fun to swim, too."

"You're going to go swimming with my dad?"

"Well, not if you don't want me to, dear." Regina wrapped her arms around the waist of a now standing Emma.

"No, I guess I don't care. I just thought that I'd be the only one seeing you in these very revealing bikinis."

"For starters, several people on the beach on our honeymoon already have. Also, it's just your dad. This one isn't nearly as revealing as the ones you saw me in, either." Regina rechecked herself, then kissed Emma. "Hmm, what if I promise that you will be the only person allowed to take them off of me?"

"That should be implied."

"Of course it should, but what I'm saying is that I'll stay home after my run until you can manage to steal away from work long enough to take it off of me. I won't even take them off myself."

Lust flickered in green eyes, a mischievous grin crossing pink lips. "I think that's something I can live with. I'll run to your office and get you some paperwork just in case I'm not here when you get back. I'll come home for lunch though." Emma kissed Regina deeply, drawing lazy circles on the bare upper back of her wife. After she broke away, she stepped back to take in the view. "God you are so spectacular, Regina."

"Mmm, as are you, darling. But your father should be here any minute so I need to finish dressing. What do you want for lunch?" Regina pulled on spandex running shorts and a loose cotton t-shirt.

"Oh I know what I'll be eating, Regina."

The brunette blushed furiously as the blonde teasingly knelt on the ground in front of her. Before Regina could get too aroused, Emma grinned charmingly and kissed her small baby bump and told the baby to have a good day. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. Hearing the knock on the door, she pulled on her socks as she walked out the door, letting David in as she laced up her shoes. The two started on the same route they had used Monday. They kept steady conversation, mostly about Henry.

This time when they got to the beach, Regina was so warm that she grabbed David's water bottle before he could offer it and chugged half of it. She smiled at him and apologized for drinking so much. He chuckled and said she was starting to be rubbed off on by his daughter. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks, being careful enough not to get sand in them. The sky was slightly overcast but if anything it was just making the air heavier and hotter. She pulled her t-shirt overhead and when she had her thumbs in the band of her shorts she caught him looking at her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, is it too weird if I swim with you?"

"No…uh…of course not Regina." He looked at her small form and noticed her slightly swollen abdomen, though being the gentleman he was, he didn't mention it. It wasn't really his business if the woman gained some post-marital weight. He and Snow both had. He tugged off his shirt and raced her to the water. Regina had a head start so she beat him in and dove in headfirst once she had reached deep enough waters. When she came up to the surface for air she saw David shortly behind her.

"This is nice," Regina supplied to explain the pleased look on her face.

"What's that, Regina?"

"Having friends. I've never had friends before. I mean, Maleficent but that was sort of just for mutual benefit because we were both strong and didn't want to have the other for an enemy."

"I understand feeling lonely. Before George made the deal for me it was sort of just my mom and I. She had wanted me to marry for a dowry because we were sinking so badly but I wanted to marry for love. But when you have to work all the time to stay afloat, it hardly allows for personal time to go meet new people."

"Yeah. My mother always taught me that love was weakness. Daniel was the only friend I had so it hurt twice as much when he was taken from me because he was my only friend and my first love. If I had been stronger then I would have been able to stay good, I think."

"Does it matter anymore? I mean not your loss, that will always matter, I know. But if you had stayed good and had not enacted the curse Emma wouldn't be who she is and we wouldn't have Henry and that's why I got over it all. I would have loved raising Emma from infancy but I love who Emma is. Somehow her good stayed with her through all the bad she experienced and just made her stronger. She's a strong woman. You both are. You're a good match for her."

"Thank you, David." Regina started crying, her emotions were outrageously out of control with her extra hormones lately and she cried at the stupidest things. Of course she would start crying right now in front of David. He looked shocked and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you ok, Regina?"

"Yeah, just extra emotional lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, but thank you." Suddenly the clouds started pouring rain on them. The two separated from their hug and walked slowly out of the water, not even trying to stay out from the rain. "We should probably run back."

"Ok. But you know, sometimes talking to a guy is easier than talking to a woman, so if you ever need an ear you can come to me."

"Thank you, dear. Should we tell them?"

"Not right now." Regina nodded and the two got dressed over their wet bathing suits and ran back.

Henry was home and still sleeping when Regina arrived but Emma left a note on the counter saying that she had to respond to a disturbance call and she would call Regina when she was on her way home. There was a stack of files next to the note. Regina peeled off her running shoes and now sand filled socks. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet upstairs and wrapped it around herself before sitting at her desk to work.

She checked the clock when she finally heard Henry moving around and it was just after ten. She went into the kitchen and made breakfast for him, calling up to him at the stairs that food was ready so he could come and eat. He asked if he could go play ball with some of the guys, she nodded. Once he was eating she returned to her office. It didn't take long for her to complete the files that Emma had brought home and it wasn't even noon. She called her wife to tell her to hurry home.

Regina remained in her bathing suit and now barely damp clothing articles with the towel wrapped around her body but she moved herself to the couch in the sitting room. She waited for Emma, but she didn't have to wait long before she heard the familiar sound of Emma entering the house and kicking off her shoes.

"Why is it so warm in here?" Emma asked, entering the room.

"Because it started raining while we were swimming and I was in wet clothes all morning so I didn't want to get sick and turned off the air."

"I see. How was your run and swim with dad?"

"Fine, dear. I really do like him, he's a good man."

"Yes." Emma straddled her wife's legs, brushing the messy strands of hair out of her face before pulling the bobby pins and hair band out to release the rest of the dark hair she loved so much. She bent her neck to move her lips down Regina's jawline. She pulled the hem of the t-shirt up and pulled the article off of tanned shoulders. Emma bent her neck again, kissing along the bare shoulder, tasting the salt water from the woman's swim.

After all articles of clothing were removed and the women made love on the couch, Emma stood and redressed herself. She wrapped Regina back in the towel she had removed from her earlier and spanked her wife as she walked up the stairs to shower and dress for a late shift at work. Emma called up to Regina that she had to go somewhere but that she would meet Regina at the diner for lunch before they both resumed their work.

Wednesday was their family dinner night with Snow and Charming so both women needed to be out of work at a decent hour, though Snow agreed to move dinner back to 7 so that they could get some extra time in. When Emma picked her up so they could go to dinner together, telling her that Henry was already there waiting for them, Regina gave her a quiet sigh.

"You're ok with going still, right?"

"Of course, dear."

"And uh, when do you think we should tell them you're pregnant?"

"I suppose we could tell them tonight."

"Ok, cool. They'll be happy for us, trust me."

Regina nodded but was silent.

After the five had eaten their dinner, Emma cleared her throat and smiled happily. When she had the attention of everyone at the table she glanced at Regina and nodded toward her parents. Regina nodded and smiled before looking to her in-laws and intending to speak.

"It seems as though we have some pleasant news to share, news that was the major reason we moved our wedding up so quickly."

"Yes?" Snow asked tentatively.

"I am…we are going to have a baby."

"Oh. Did you do IVT?"

"No, the uh, the baby was naturally conceived," Emma said quickly.

"I'm sorry? Um, were you with someone, then Regina?"

"Yes, she was with me."

"But I mean, a man?"

"No, Regina has been with any men since Graham."

"Well, one but that was still before us, Emma." Regina stopped talking once her sentence was complete. She eyes widened at the horror of what she just said and she knew she wouldn't be able to convince Emma to drop it.

"You were with someone here in Storybrooke besides me and Graham?"

"Yes dear, Graham was my bed partner for 28 years and then out of nowhere he didn't want to be anymore and I hadn't started sleeping with you. I slept with one other person."

"Before the curse was broken or after?"

"Before." Regina's eyes flitted to Henry who was clearly uncomfortable with the turn this conversation had taken.

"Oh. Ok. Anyway. Regina hasn't been with anyone else besides me in the time frame to conceive this child. It's mine. We're really happy about it."

"Well, now I don't mean to be judgmental, but that's not possible. And also, if she lied to you about how many people she had been with before why wouldn't she now. Regina has always looked out for herself before anyone else."

"Mom! That's ridiculous. I trust her. I love her. I believe her." She turned her face to look at her son. "Henry, why don't you go in the other room, my old room."

"Snow White, how _dare_ you accuse me of infidelity. I would never be unfaithful to her, she and Henry and this child are my life. We literally take one step forward and ten backward."

"If there was a reason to believe you then I would, but you weren't even honest with Emma about the people you've been with."

"Emma and I never had a discussion about that, she just assumed. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." She called Henry downstairs and the family of three stormed out with Emma giving an apologetic look as they walked out the door.

After they had gotten Henry to bed, Emma and Regina had taken to the office and Regina poured Emma a glass of apple cider and sipped on a bottle of water. Regina stood against the front of her desk while Emma sat on one of the couches, staring at her.

"So, um, I guess it doesn't really matter now, but who else did you sleep with besides Graham? And why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important, dear. It really doesn't matter."

"Was it Sidney?"

Regina chuckled darkly before shaking her head. "No, dear."

"So just tell me. IS there a reason you don't want me to know? Is it someone I would be jealous of?"

"Emma, I just really don't think that you want to know. It's not important and it has on reason to disrupt our lives."

"Regina, if it's so unimportant, why can't you just tell me?"

Regina nodded. "If you're sure." She waited, looking at Emma. The blonde nodded after a moment and she gave Regina a small smile. "Emma, do you promise this won't change anything?"

"Yeah, just tell me."

"Henry was leaving me a lot, he was so intent on breaking the curse, on being around you as much as possible. I was lonely and I was angry and I didn't want the curse to break, but it was getting so weak. And I had so much hate, Emma. I wanted to cause pain and the pain I wanted to cause was to Snow White, to your mother. I was trying to figure out why my car wouldn't start, or I was pretending to. David gave me a ride home and had lasagna with me for dinner. We kissed and it escalated."

"David?" Emma shouted. "You slept with David? Oh God, Regina, that's…that's disgusting. You slept with my dad and now you're _my_ wife?"

"Emma, I..I was a different person then. I'm different _now. _You know I'm not her anymore. I just needed to feel and then…he was sweet. David Nolan was dim but he was kind and he reminded me so much of Daniel. I never intended to sleep with him, it just happened."

"And what now? You're bffs hanging out without me knowing, thinking that I'm stupid and making fun of me and Snow?"

"Emma, no! We're friends now, but that's because we already went over the whole sleeping together thing when you two were in the Enchanted Forest. I don't…I never slept with him again after that night. It was just the one time before the curse broke and we went back to not liking each other. But then since you and I have been together I realized that I wanted a family. Your family is my family now, though I could do without Snow more often than not, but I love you. It was stupid and if I could take it back I would, in a heartbeat. That's why I didn't tell you about him, ever. I didn't want to take away anything more from your relationship with your parents and I didn't want you to look at me the way you're looking at me now."

"I'm sorry… I…I just don't know how I feel about this. I'm gonna sleep in the guest room tonight. I'll, uh, see you in the morning and we'll discuss this further."

"Good night, Emma," she whispered to the quickly retreating blonde. "I love you."

But she received no response.


	5. Chapter 5-Loneliness

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for the followers and the reviews, as always. Reviews are especially appreciated! Kind of addicted to them! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Emma lay down in the guest room bed. The bed was soft and comfortable and it absolutely sucked. She couldn't fall asleep. She had images in her mind of Regina and David having sex, images that she never wanted and couldn't push away. Did Regina treat him the way she treated her? Did she moan his name when she had an orgasm? Did she kiss him the way she kissed her? She sighed and rolled over, tossing her arm across the bed. The side where Regina would have been if they were in bed together the way it should be. She couldn't really be mad about it, in one sense, because it wasn't like Regina had cheated on her and David didn't technically cheat on Snow. But in another sense, Regina hadn't told her. Could she be mad about that? Emma hadn't disclosed everyone she had slept with before Regina. But Emma hadn't slept with any of Regina's parents.

She kicked the covers off of her legs and sat up against the headboard. She pulled out her phone, tempted to call her dad and ask why the hell he never told Snow. She knew that would be a bad idea, Snow would overhear and it would hurt her. She really didn't want to cause anymore pain than had already been caused. Would Snow be mad at him if she knew? Maybe that he hadn't told her. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears drop onto her arms that were crossed over her chest. She laid back down resting her head on one pillow while squeezing the other tight to her chest. It had been a long time since she slept alone.

* * *

Regina sat against the headboard of her bed wondering why she hadn't just let Emma tell her parents that they were having a baby. She had to say she'd been with someone other than Graham. She knew that part of the reason Emma was mad was because she had grown to trust Regina and she had let her down by keeping an important piece of information from her. She wouldn't take back her honesty; maybe she would take back the time and situation of her honesty.

She placed her hand on her swollen stomach. She couldn't feel her baby kicking yet, it was too early, but she loved being able to believe she was holding her baby close and comfortably when she had her hands on her stomach. Ordinarily Emma would spoon her and hold her stomach through the night, or Emma would lay on her back with one arm around Regina's shoulders while Regina laid against Emma's side. She needed that touch tonight.

She couldn't sleep but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. She lay down on their bed, the bed that felt far too cold for it's usual warmth and comfortable size. Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't stop herself from crying. She could tell herself it was the extra hormones from being pregnant, but she didn't believe that. Somewhere along the way of being friends with Emma she had fallen deeply in love. The women were next to inseparable for months, even before they got married. She had let herself feel again and now it was hurting her.

Her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. She tried to stay quiet, she really did. But the feelings coursing through her were so painful and she had never experienced a worse pain than truly feeling like she had betrayed her wife. Her body shook. What if Emma never forgave her? What if she couldn't do anything to remind the blonde that they were together for better or for worse? She could feel the tug at Emma's heart. They had always been able to feel each other's strong emotions like an undercurrent ever since hey had shared True Love's kiss.

She tried to reign in her own emotions. She didn't want Emma to have to feel her sadness along with her own because that wouldn't be fair. She took deep breaths and counted to ten with each one. Somewhere between breaths she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Emma was gone when Regina woke up. It was a strange thing not to hear the blonde's light snores while she got ready for work. She sent a text to David to meet her at her office in half an hour, before he went to the station. The least she could do was warn him that Emma knew and give him the ability to consider his options before going in to work with his daughter.

He was waiting in her office when she arrived. He looked at her with a pained expression.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"I didn't want to, David. She asked and while I'm occasionally fine with omission, I couldn't lie to her. There have been too many lies that have caused too much damage to my life and I couldn't let this be another one."

"I'm assuming she didn't take it well."

"That assumption would be correct. She slept in the guest room last night, and she was gone this morning before I even woke up. We both know how much Emma loves waking early." Her voice was colder than David had heard it in a long time. She had her arms wrapped around her front, holding her biceps; she looked almost as if she was physically trying to hold herself together.

"I guess it's time to tell Snow."

"I don't know, David. I figured I should tell you that she knows so that when she ambushes you at the station you had fair warning. I suppose it will be between you two whether you need to tell Snow or not. Personally, I think it will cause more damage than it will be worth, but I have no place to give my opinion here. Emma made that very clear."

"Do you think she'll bounce back?"

"I don't know, David. I mean, I didn't lie to her and I didn't cheat on her, but I did keep something very significant from her and that was my mistake. I just didn't think it would be necessary, as I never thought there would be a reason for her to know. Now I'm pregnant with her magically conceived baby and I don't know if I'm going to have a wife to go home to everyday."

David pulled Regina into his arms. She dropped her own arms from holding herself and let them wrap around David's back allowing herself to be comforted for the small moment.

"Regina, Emma loves you more than anyone she has ever loved, with the exception of Henry. She'll forgive you. You're her True Love, she has to forgive you."

"Are you saying that for my benefit or for yours?"

"I don't know. But for once in your life, I truly think you are enough for someone and I think that she'll come back to that. It may just take her some time."

Regina nodded and they parted.

* * *

The moment Emma heard David's footsteps in the station she stood ready for a fight. He walked to his desk and took his jacket off, hanging it around the back of his chair. Emma hurried up to him and slammed her hand onto the edge of his desk.

"Morning, Emma."

"I can't believe you slept with Regina and didn't think it was necessary to tell me or Snow!' She shouted it, she wanted to make sure he was perfectly clear on her feelings.

"Emma, do we have to do this right now? First thing in the morning?"

"Damn right we do," she growled. "You know, I can almost understand you not wanting to say anything. I can almost believe it was just because you didn't want to hurt mom. But what's the real excuse here?"

"Emma, there was no reason to tell you. When you and Snow were in the Enchanted Forest, Regina and I spoke about it. We agreed that there was no reason to cause more damage than necessary. Snow wouldn't have had the right to be mad at me, we were cursed, and she slept with Whale during that time. But, I knew she would be hurt about _who_ I slept with and I just didn't see a reason to cause the issue. We had just gotten each other back, Emma. 28 years of being apart, well, almost 28 years and we had just found each other again. I didn't want to ruin the joy of being back together with the news that I had slept with our once sworn enemy."

"Ok, then fine. I'll give you that. But _why_ was it still not necessary when you guys knew that I had started seeing Regina? My _wife_ has bedded my _father_, do you understand how sick that sounds?"

"Well, it's certainly a unique circumstance. Come on, Emma, it's not like it happened after you started seeing each other. It was _one time_. Just once, and we were both, I don't know, lonely. Mary Margaret had rejected me, Kathryn and I had split up and I needed someone. She was getting over Graham, and we just were there."

"It's disgusting."

"Come on, Emma! Stop this! That is your _wife_! You need to stop your childish behavior!" David had lost his patience and was yelling at that point. "Frankly, I find the fact that she told you now to be commendable! I still haven't told your mother. Do you understand what it feels like to be so alone that you'll sleep with the first attractive person that comes your way?"

Emma felt defiant, "Of course I do! I've spent my entire adulthood that way! Neal ripped me to shreds when he got me locked up! After that I never trusted another person with my heart! Not until Regina, and look how that's turning out for me!"

"Emma! For gods sake! Do you not hear yourself? You just admitted that you've felt the same way, then you go right into making us sound like terrible people for what we did. Fine! Keeping it from you two was a bad idea, but she didn't cheat on you! I didn't knowingly cheat on your mom! We made a bad decision. Get over it!"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Snow? I don't know. I guess at this point, I have to. Though it isn't going to make things any easier between her and Regina."

"I don't care. She deserves to know."

"You'll care when you come to your senses and go back to your _pregnant_ wife, Emma. You just told us you guys are having a baby. A baby that _somehow_ your True Love with each other created, regardless of the fact that you are both women. How are you going to sit there and tell me that you don't care about that? Regina may have kept something from you, but you are the one shutting out your pregnant wife, Emma. That's not adult behavior. She may have done a lot of bad things in the past, and she may have kept this one thing from you, but she doesn't deserve that. And I love you, Emma. I couldn't have asked for a stronger, braver, more beautiful daughter than I got in you, but you doing this to hurt her, being upset with her, it's not just going to hurt her, it will hurt you, and Henry, and Regina _and_ your unborn child. So dammit, suck it up and go home to cool off. You need to be in better shape than this when your wife gets him. You need to think about the decisions you are going to make before she comes home to you tonight, and you need to be ready to communicate your decisions with her. If this was just some ordinary argument, or if it was the same argument and she wasn't pregnant, I would probably be understanding of you acting like this. But _you_ made the choice to be with her, to keep this child, to love her against your mother's and my preferences. You've shoved Regina's good deeds down our throats to make us accept her. So you need to get your act together and keep your vows."


	6. Chapter 6- How to Forgive

**A/N- glad you all liked the fun and crazy twist and I love your feedback on it! Hope you all like this update! Let me know how it is!**

* * *

Emma stared at David bitterly. Storming into her office, she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her phone and started to leave. At the last minute she turned around.

"Just don't do anything stupid like telling mom until you, me and Regina figure this out," she spat, turning and leaving without giving him time to respond.

Before she could go home and think about what to do or how to forgive Regina, she had to talk to her. She headed for Regina's office. Even if she talked with her for a while, it was still early enough in the day that she would have time to think at home without Regina there. When she got there she went in without waiting for the secretary to give warning to the brunette that she was there.

Regina was sitting in the very chair she had been sitting in when Emma had told her she had no soul. _Ironic, _she thought. But her heart melted when she saw the caramel eyes filled with tears and rimmed with red. Almost all of Regina's makeup was rubbed off, clearly she had been crying all morning. Emma made herself steel her face, not wanting to display her sympathy.

Once Regina noticed her, she wiped her face and blinked back her tears.

"Emma," she whispered.

"I talked to my dad."

"Oh?"

"Just clear one thing up for me, Regina. How am I supposed to make love to my wife when I know my dad has seen you naked? He has been _inside_ of you. He's heard your moans and your whimpers, maybe you called out each others' names. His tongue has been in your mouth, his lips on your skin. How am I supposed to forget that when I would be thinking about it every time I touch you, every time I hear your moans? How, Regina? Tell me."

"Emma, I'm so very sorry."

"You've said that."

"I don't know what else to say."

"Say _something. Anything!_"

"When did you realize you had feelings for me?"

"What? I don't want to talk about this."

"It's important, Emma. Just humor me."

"I guess, outside of Granny's the night of mine and mom's welcome back party."

"When do you think I realized that I had feelings for you?"

"I don't know, I guess in the mines, when we stopped the trigger?"

"No. Sit, please." Regina motioned to the couch. Only after Emma sat did she speak again. "When you helped me stand, after the wraith's first attempt and you said I wasn't going to die, I started to wonder why you cared. Maybe it was just because of Henry, but he would have gotten over it. It was then that I realized how truly _good_ you are. You cared and maybe you didn't have feelings for me at the time, but you saved me and that's what good people do. But the moment I _really_ realized I might have loved you was when the wraith came back. When I tried to open the portal and I couldn't. When you grabbed my arm and your magic coursed through me to open it, that's when I knew."

"What? You've never told me that."

"Emma, you're so pure, so good. And I felt it and then you were taken away from me almost immediately. Your father had a feeling that you two were alive, which was what kept me believing. But when we decided that Snow and therefore, you, didn't need to know about that one time, all I could think was that I couldn't lose you again. I hadn't even kissed you, or admitted to my feelings but I wasn't willing to ruin my chance with you before I even got it. That's what I thought you knowing would do. So, Emma, I don't know what to say about how you could possibly clear your head of those thoughts while possibly being intimate with me, but I hope you can."

Emma stood and nodded. "I hope I can, too." With that, Emma went home.

* * *

Henry was playing video games when she got home. She sat with him for a few minutes, watching as he shot a bunch of guys on the screen. When it seemed like he had gotten to a decent place to pause she patted his leg. He paused his game and took his headset off.

"What's up, ma?"

"I need you to stay at your grandparents' place tonight."

"Why? You guys just got back."

"I know, kid. Your mom and I need to discuss some things and we need to not worry about involving you. You can come back home tomorrow night, ok?"

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

"Sheriff's station, David speaking."

"Hey, it's me," Emma said into the phone.

"What's up, Emma?"

"You, uh, you shouldn't tell mom. It's not worth it."

"Uh, yeah, ok. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It would hurt her too much and if Regina and I figure things out I don't want mom to have more bad blood against her."

"Ok, Emma. That's fair. You think it's going to work out, then?"

"I can always hope. Can Henry stay there tonight? I don't want him and his big ears to overhear what Regina and I are discussing tonight."

"Yeah Em, that's fine."

"Ok, I'll send him over on his bike soon."

She shot a text to Regina that Henry would be staying at her parent's house tonight so they could talk and figure things out. Emma went to the office and poured herself a glass of apple cider and sat down. It was hard to think in a room covered with pictures of her family, including all the wedding pictures Regina had put up since they got back. She couldn't believe they'd only been back less than a week and things had gone to shit. They hadn't even been married a month! She finished her cider, poured another, fuller serving and went to sit on the back patio. The weather was hot, but she couldn't sit inside the house that held so many beautiful, happy memories.

She could get over it right? Other than this bombshell, Regina was a perfect partner for her. She had come such a long way from the evil queen and bitchy, controlling mayor she had once been. She was loving and sensitive, caring and beautiful. She had to get past it. She loved Regina, but even if she did, how would she ever be able to sleep with her again? Obviously, their relationship wasn't just physical, but could she live with Regina and not want to kiss her? touch her? But she knew doing so would bring unwanted images into her head.

She laid down in the grass, which had been freshly mown by Henry a couple of days previous. Her kid was good. Well behaved, smart, helpful. All things that Regina had instilled in him. The more she thought on it, the more she knew what she had to do, but it was still a hard decision for her to make.

* * *

Regina left the office at 5 as usual, but her stomach was knotted. She had gotten Emma's text before she'd even taken her lunch break and it caused her a great deal of torture for the day. She couldn't imagine a life of no longer going home to Emma. They'd had a long time to grow accustomed to being together, living together, loving each other. One night alone, one day of Emma being cold toward her and she fell apart. She had made far too many poor choices in her life and hurting Emma would be her biggest yet.

She made her way into the house and searched for the blonde. She checked every room, except their bedroom. Walking into the master bedroom last, she expected to see blonde locks within the confines of their shared space, but she was nowhere to be found. She moved to the closet and changed into jeans, leaving on her white blouse from the day.

She made her way to the kitchen to start dinner. After she had the chicken casserole baking in the oven she heard a low groan come from the backyard. She followed the sound to see Emma laying in the grass. She stepped outside and sat down next to the blonde's head. Emma looked up at her and quickly closed her eyes again.

"Is it after 5 already?"

"It is nearly 6, dear."

"I must have fallen asleep."

Regina noticed the empty glass at Emma's side, but chose not to mention it, instead she asked, "do you need some aspirin, dear?"

"Mhmm. And some food."

"Dinner is going. It shouldn't be much longer. You wanted to talk?"

"After we eat, sure."

"Emma...I..."

"After." The tone in her voice was clear. She wasn't going to talk until the moment she was ready. Regina nodded and went inside. She poured herself a glass of milk and set the table. She heard Emma come inside and sit in her normal place to the right of the head of the table. Regina hadn't placed her own setting at the head of the table where she usually sat. No, she and Emma were equals, they would sit across from each other.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water." Regina nodded and brought back a glass of water and some aspirin before heading back into the kitchen to bring in the casserole. The women ate their dinner in complete silence, Regina looking at Emma often, trying to search her features for something, anything, to tell her they were ok.

Regina cleaned up after dinner and Emma sat at the island watching her. After several minutes of more silence, Emma spoke.

"I understand," she whispered in a low voice. Regina turned away from the sink and looked at her in astonishment.

"Wh...what?"

"I...uh...I understand why you kept it from me. I am still upset about it, but I understand why you didn't tell me before."

Regina started crying and braced herself against the counter. "Emma, I...I'm so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry about what you said in my office. About what you'll be thinking if we make love again. I don't see your father as anything but family, almost like a brother. And I think he sees me as a sister, now. I know it's weird to you, but he loves your mom. I doubt he even remembers much about that night. We had both been drinking."

"I doubt that."

"Doubt what?"

"That he wouldn't remember." Emma's voice lowered back to a whisper and she stared at the counter, and continued. "You have the most incredible body I have ever seen, I doubt anyone who saw it could forget it."

"Emma, that's because you love me. Your dad likely feels that way about your mom. Emma, if I could take it back, I would. It meant nothing to me. You...you mean everything."

"I know. And I forgive you for not telling me. But it's going to take some time before we can really and truly be us again. I need the images to go away first."

Regina nodded. "Emma, I would wait forever for you."

Emma walked around the island and placed a quick kiss on Regina's temple before going up to the guest room for bed.


	7. Chapter 7-Out of the Darkness

**A/N-Another one with some long monologue. I hope you guys like it and let me know. We're going to get back to fluffy, fun stuff again, soon. I promise. I know they've been short, but I don't currently have my own laptop and have to use someone else's whenever I get the chance, so here you go!  
**

* * *

Friday morning when Emma woke up Regina was already in the kitchen making breakfast, so she took the opportunity to shower in the bathroom inside of their bedroom. She let the water pour over her skin, scorching and leaving her pale complexion an angry red. When she was finished, she dried off with a heavy towel and dressed herself in dark jeans and a black tank top, afterward pulling her wet hair into a loose ponytail. She decided it couldn't hurt to eat breakfast with Regina.

She missed her wife. They may not have been married very long, but they were coming up on their anniversary of being together for 3 years. Emma could hardly believe it had been so long. At the exact moment she had that thought her mind changed. 3 years did no justice to their relationship. They had fought each other, then fought together, then for each other. They made an eclipse happen. They had crossed mountains and swan oceans. The first year they had lived together held more arguments and make-up sex than Emma could even recall. They had fallen into an easy pattern of co-parenting Henry, and the same day that they had talked about getting married and adding more children to their family, they conceived a child together, something neither of them would have ever imagined being possible.

She walked into the kitchen to see Regina putting bacon onto a paper towel covered plate. The dark haired woman padded around the kitchen expertly in her usual business attire; a white button-up blouse and a black high-waist pencil skirt. Without even turning around to look at her, the brunette spoke.

"Good morning, Emma." After all three words were spoken, she finally turned. She smiled at the blonde. It wasn't a full smile, but it was genuine. Dark caramel eyes were heavy-lidded and tired looking. "I made breakfast. And you can actually get as much bacon as you want since Henry isn't here to devour it all first."

Emma chuckled lightly, walking further into the kitchen. "Thanks." She paused, thinking of how to approach her question. She decided straight-forward was best. "You're going to work today?"

"I have a lot to catch up on. I'm afraid our honeymoon wasn't taken at the best time for the town."

"Oh. I...uh...I thought we could talk today. David said he'd cover the station and Henry isn't coming back until this evening."

Regina thought a moment before answering hesitantly. "I guess I could work the weekend instead. I'll just call the office and let my secretary know." She left the room to do so and Emma ate her breakfast quickly. This wasn't how she wanted to morning to go. It felt like they had no passion and Regina was being awfully careful of what she said and how she acted. Emma found herself hating what she did to Regina. Even if their sex life was going to be temporarily stagnant, it didn't mean she needed to behave the way she was behaving. Emma wanted Regina back. She wanted the other woman's fire and passion back. She had, after too long of trying, finally defeated the former queen, but that wasn't what she wanted anymore. It hadn't been what she wanted for a long time.

When Regina came back from her phone call, Emma stood in front of her, blocking her way to the cupboard for a plate. Regina looked down immediately and Emma mentally kicked herself for managing to destroy her wife's confidence. One pale hand reached under the tan chin, gently lifting it so it was straight and level, parallel to the floor. Dark eyes remained pointed down and the full bottom lip began to quiver.

"Regina, look at me...please?" Emma whispered gently. When heavy lids uncovered chocolate eyes, Emma saw that they were filled with tears, threatening to pour over. Emma leaned in and pressed her lips to the ones she had kissed a thousand times. Regina didn't respond at first, but when Emma pushed her lips against the other woman's a second time, slightly harder than the first, the darker woman released a defeated whimper and gave in. The two stood kissed heatedly with only their lips for several minutes before Regina pulled away.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Or we could kiss a little longer," Emma offered meekly.

Regina shook her head. "That's not fair."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You. You tell me you forgive my not telling you. Then you say you'll need time before we'll be us again. I'm walking on eggshells around my home. The home I've been in for more than 30 years. A home I so willingly share with _you_, because that's what you do when you're in love. Then you kiss me, a kiss I've been needing so much. I know this is big, Emma. I know this is a worse argument that any we've had before. But I've never made you purposefully feel like I was going to leave you. We _both_ have abandonment issues, Emma. And I know keeping what I did from you, I know it was wrong. But so was you making me feel like I'd lost my wife. I've given you e_verything_. I'll continue to give you everything, always. But we have a son, and we're bringing another child into this world, so you need to decide, and quickly, if my everything is enough for you. Because that everything, it's all I have. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I finally have the life I've always wanted. A wife, a family, David and I became friends, Tink and Ruby are my friends. And if you leave me, I'll lose it all. Do you not recall the stories of what happened the last time I lost everything I loved?"

"Is that a threat?" Emma asked, though not viciously, curiously.

"No. It's a reminder that I am weak. It would destroy me, and I would have no one to blame but myself. I've already lost one friend in this mess, the one I felt I could actually be myself with because guys care less about bitchiness. You understand what it feels like to be alone. That's how I feel."

"Did you and David have an argument?"

"What?...No."

"Why have you lost his friendship?"

"I didn't think you'd be ok with us being friends anymore."

"You would stop being friends with him if I wanted you to?"

"Emma, what aren't you getting? I'd give up_ anything_ for you. You, Henry, this baby, you're all I need."

Emma deliberated a moment. "I didn't say you couldn't be friends with David."

"Oh? Even though we can't have sex because it would be nagging at you that I've slept with him, I could hang out with him and you wouldn't think we were secretly having an affair?" Regina's voice was detached but angry. The fire had returned to her eyes and it was in that moment that Emma realized the truth.

"No. No, because after everything we've been through, Regina, I _do_ trust you. I trust that you didn't tell me for a good reason, because look what I've done to you with that knowledge. I trust you because I love you. I trust you because...because you and Henry and this baby...you guys are everything to me, too. Oh, Regina, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Emma started crying. Not a graceful crying like Regina, not in a beautiful way that the brunette had managed to do. She was bawling, hard and fast. She pulled Regina into her arms and held her as tightly as she could, stroking the dark hair with one hand and the other hand holding strong against the small of the petite woman's back. Regina raised her arms to hold Emma's waist, running her fingers soothingly against the blonde's sides.

The two women who had been through more in their lives than anyone ever deserved stood there holding each other and crying. They cried until they couldn't anymore. They gripped at each other until their muscles fell asleep from straining. They leaned into each other as if they were the only people that existed, because in that moment, they both realized that no matter how big their mistakes were, no matter how much they messed up and fought, they would always come back to each other. They were each others' family.


End file.
